In a “bullpup” type stock, the action of the gun is behind the trigger in front of a short buttstock. This results in a shorter overall firearm length and improves maneuverability.
Break barrel air guns contain either a spring-piston or a gas-spring in which a cylinder is pressurized by a cocking mechanism wherein the gun barrel is hinged midway between the barrel and cylinder assembly, and whereby the barrel operates as a cocking lever to compress the piston. Cocking of a break barrel rifle is often accomplished by bracing the butt of the stock against the thigh with the barrel pointing up and at an angle whereby the end of the barrel can be grasped and pulled downwardly causing a levered cocking mechanism to compress the piston. Being thus pressurized, the barrel is then raised and locked in normal inline position. Irrespective of the spring type employed, break barrel air guns are known for their accuracy and can propel a 177 cal pellet up to 1300 ft/sec. Because of the relatively simple mechanical pressurization means, these air guns have a high power to weight ratio and provide long and dependable service. Despite the many advantages of the break barrel air gun, cocking the gun can be awkward. Furthermore, the amount of force required for the cocking stroke is significant, with some persons experiencing fatigue after repeated cocking. Another issue is that the form of the cocking mechanism in most break barrel air guns has tended to promote homogeneity in stock design. It would be desirable therefore to provide a special bullpup stock assembly that among its many features, assists a user's body mechanics by providing a projecting fulcrum at or adjacent to the pivot point of the cocking mechanism while still permitting the gun to cock (break) normally.